


War of hearts

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1 x 12, Alec wants to be happy, Alec's feelings, Drabble, M/M, Malec first kiss during the wedding, POV Second Person, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It makes your heart jump and before you know it, you’re already being pulled right back in, like a moth to a flame. You don’t care if you’re about to get burned, you don’t care about anything.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	War of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing some re-watching lately.  
> Also this is kind of my attempt in trying to try out new styles of writing. I'm sticking with my old one, don't worry, but it's fun to mix things up now and then. hope you'll find it... interesting?

Your heart is racing, the only thing that you can hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your veins, the sound of your own breaths scares you. Yet when you lock his eyes with  _ him _ , you somehow manage to push that fear away. It doesn’t matter anymore, because  _ he _ is here. Despite everything, he came and you need to take in another deep breath because you just  _ can’t.  _

Magnus Bane.

He showed up, despite all your put him through. You didn’t mean the words that you said the previous evening, you didn’t. Yet, you said them and you can’t take them back. You were scared, so, so scared of other people finding out who you truly loved. Yet, now that you’re looking into his eyes as he’s waiting for you to make a decision, the fear is no longer present. You know what you want; and it’s him.

It’s always been him, you were just too scared to admit it to yourself, but now you know and you slowly take a step towards him. He is still waiting, he doesn’t waver; he is giving you time to choose.  _ You don’t deserve someone as forgiving as him.  _ You promise yourself you’re going to properly apologise, you will show that you truly care for him. 

In a span of knowing him, in the span of a couple of weeks he was able to make you feel more things than you’ve felt in your life before. Love. Want. Desire. Desire for happiness. You want to be happy.

You’ve always wanted to be happy, but you told yourself that your own happiness doesn’t matter. All you’ve been telling yourself was to obey the rules, that there was nothing more to your life than that, but he made you realise that it’s time that you finally do something for your own happiness. It was time that you started living.

_ He made you feel alive. _ You’ve been dormant for two decades and he made all of the towers that you put around your heart tumble down. 

You make a step closer to him as he still waits for you. This time you don’t feel fear, you’re determined. You want to be happy, you’ve been putting others in front of you since you can remember. He makes you want to break the rules, bend them. You want to make your own rules.

Magnus has completely changed your life, turned it upside down and you’re so, so grateful to him.

Another step closer to him, even more determined this time, slowly walking down the aisle, your eyes locked. You don’t care about the consequences, you know how much there’s at stake, but you don’t care. You want him, you want him with everything that you exist. You crave the touch of his lips against your own; you’ve thought about it. More than once. That time in his apartment. Later on when he visited the Institute.

And that’s why the first thing that you do when you step closer to him is grab him by the lapels of his shirt and just pull him in for a kiss.  _ This isn’t you, you don’t lose control like this.  _ But you like it and when your lips touch, you feel alive; more than anytime before. You can feel your heart bursting, it just feels so right and when he kisses you back, you melt right up against him, shuddering.

You’re shuddering, but he’s there to catch you. Your skin tingles, your breath is shaky, but you don’t pull back as you kiss. Everything just disappears and it’s just the two of you in the room. You pull back as you need to catch a breath and you look him into his eyes, his lips chasing yours and there is a little smirk on his lips. 

The tinies smirk.

It makes your heart jump and before you know it, you’re already being pulled right back in, like a moth to a flame. You don’t care if you’re about to get burned, you don’t care about anything. Like he said, it’s time you finally start living for yourself and that’s why you kiss him again, gasping softly when he kisses you back again, this time applying a bit more pressure to the kiss.

Feeling your own knees getting weaker, Magnus slowly pulls away and the magic of the moment ends. You will have to face the consequences, you know it. 

But you don’t regret it.

Not even for a second.


End file.
